


You’re So Hot, Literally You’re Steaming, Baby

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering Couple, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires, best boyfriend kji, cynical ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Jongin convinces his (vampire) boyfriend to visit the beach, just this once.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	You’re So Hot, Literally You’re Steaming, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my bday and i miss the beach so much bc i usually go, so i came up with this as i lie and stare out the window sigh, since theres only smoke and ash in the sky. no sun visible. an hour or so of my day well spent! 
> 
> anyway i also wanted to be the 50th tagged kaiyong fic so there’s that too :-)
> 
> not a real vampire trope, but a silly one.

“Aw, see baby you look adorable!”

Taeyong grimaces. Even with the large beach hat shadowing his face, Jongin still gets the privilege to soak up Taeyong’s aggressive pout that he deems ultimately attractive as well. He gives those puckered lips a small kiss before raising the front of the hat to get a good look into Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Hey, just one day. Please. I’m only asking for today. I packed extra sunscreen and water.”

“Sunscreen won’t help!” 

Jongin removes his hands from Taeyong’s cheek, pulling back to give him some space. He doesn’t want to do anything his lover won’t. He feels guilty for choosing to spend the day outdoors like this when Taeyong impossibly can’t be out for too long. It’s not fair and suddenly Jongin isn’t as excited to go anymore. 

“Look, we don’t have to go if you really can’t endure it.” 

Taeyong doesn’t follow up with a response, so Jongin lets his back face Taeyong as he disappointingly drops the shoulder bag to the ground and takes off his own hat. He really, really wanted to go to the beach today since it’s the last day of summer. He wanted to bask in the sun with Taeyong by his side. He wanted to dip his feet into the pool until Taeyong would predictably shove him in. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend somewhere outside of their dark home.

As Jongin is unbuttoning his top, familiar arms wrap around his body securely. The sight of Taeyong’s fingers intertwined over his stomach is enough to bring him to smile again. 

“Let’s go.”

“No we don’t have to,” Jongin mumbles dejectedly. 

“Jongin, we’re going to the beach. Bring everything to the trunk or else I’m dragging you to the car and putting you inside there too.” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow but nonetheless undoes Taeyong’s folded hands and gives both of them a wet, thankful smooch before letting go. Taeyong spanks his ass and heads out the door, making sure to give him a stern look before entirely exiting. 

“Oh boy,” Jongin mutters to himself as he bends down to pick up the beach bag. “It’s always on him isn’t it. If he wasn’t four hundred years old, ugh.”

Jongin makes a strangling hand motion as he walks out. Taeyong stares at him suspiciously and asks if his hands are tense. He declines with a bright smile then shoves their bags and cooler into the trunk. 

“I think we have an outdoor umbrella,” Taeyong announces. 

“No, we only have the patio set shade.”

“Exactly.”

Jongin’s jaw goes slack to the ground. “You’re not bringing that.”

“I am, watch me.”

“Taeyong that’s embarrassing.”

“No, what's embarrassing is turning bright red like a freshly spanked bottom just because you can’t tolerate the sun for too long.”

Jongin cowers as he reopens the trunk. He can never really win. “Okay, I’ll warm up the car.”

Taeyong skips out the house with that massive patio umbrella. He puts it in between his legs while he locks the house door. Jongin only plants his face into the steering wheel. _Only Taeyong. Only my boyfriend. Lovely._

“Do you need anything before we head there?”

“No, thanks,” Taeyong responds. 

☼

Not really to his surprise, the beach is jam packed with beach towels aligned on the entire expanse of the beach. Umbrellas touching one another, sunscreen slicked bodies kicking sand into their lunches. The smell of salt and the sound of waves tingling Jongin’s senses. 

“Babe, where do you want to go?”

“This place is pitiful,” Taeyong groans while holding the ends of his hat. 

“I didn’t think it was going to be that packed,” Jongin admits with a frown. 

Taeyong walks ahead of them, dragging their mini cooler along the sand and Jongin follows the temporary path created for him. They end up somewhere at the far left of the beach where, fortunately, there’s a shade from the rocks. It turns out being more secluded, which is a good thing. Jongin stabs the surface of the beach with the umbrella pole while Taeyong lays out their straw mat. The wine coolers and banh mi sandwiches are out. Their toes are buried into the sand. 

“See, it’s not that bad.”

“I guess you’re right.” 

Jongin immediately starts to play with the sand. They didn’t bring any toy equipment because they obviously don’t get to go to the beach often and never needed to invest into that. But it works with some water and cups. Jongin manages to dampen the sand and sculpt three towers from the cups. He then draws doors and windows into them with the tip of his finger. 

He picks out a jalapeno slice from the sandwich and puts in on the very top of the center as he says, “The king of the castle.” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong scoffs. “Where’s me?”

“That is you,” Jongin comments happily. 

Taeyong tries not to smile. Jongin pretends he doesn't see it. 

Jongin leans back on his forearms and admires his boyfriend who’s just staring at the water. His sunglasses and large hat block his face, but it’s enough for Jongin to admire. His skin is a fair, milky shade. He doesn’t seem to be affected by the heat just yet. 

“Wanna cool down in the water?”

Taeyong carelessly shrugs and gets up. Jongin follows, making sure to hide their important belongings underneath a towel. He watches the way Taeyong struts in his short swim shorts, giving him very little to no room for imagination. It’s too bad they’re in a very popular, public setting right now, otherwise, Jongin wouldn’t mind firmly planting his palms on what he claims is his. 

“The smell is wretched.”

“It’s just salty,” Jongin explains while kneeling down to let his fingers gauge the temperature.

“I bet it’s fish piss and whale sperm.”

Jongin inches his arms out for Taeyong to take. It takes a bit of wiggling and silly dancing until Taeyong gets embarrassed and holds his hands. Jongin yanks Taeyong into him with great force, causing the two bodies to tumble into the water. Jongin collides against the water first with a big splash, followed by Taeyong landing on him.

“Jongin! What the fuck!” 

“Just trying to have some fun. Come on, coat those tits, it’s hot out. Cool down,” Jongin teases as he lathers Taeyong’s body with scoops of water in his palms. “Please, just relax and enjoy today, for me?”

“Alright, alright. Only if I get to do this.”

“Do what?”

Before Jongin knows it, Taeyong grabs him by the end and dunks his face into the water before pulling him back up quickly. 

“Taeyong…” Jongin whimpers, rubbing his nose aggressively. 

To get back at his mischievous boyfriend, Jongin drops his face into his hands and shakes. He forces himself to lose his breath as his pattern becomes shaky. His shoulders hunch over and his knees pretend to feel weak. 

“Hey, hey Jongin. I’m sorry. It was just a joke. You said to cool down so I submerged you. It was a joke. I’m sorry, baby.”

Jongin lets him go on for a few seconds. _It won’t happen again. Jongin lets just go eat. Babe I swear it won’t happen again. Jongin? Please._ And then... Jongin scoops Taeyong into his arms with a struggle from the water pooling around his knees. He lets their faces meet before giving Taeyong the kiss of his life, instant teeth clashing and tongues swirling. He licks the seam of his lips and nibbles on his lower lip. Just to chuck Taeyong into the water a few feet away. 

“That’s it!” Taeyong shouts after choking on water. 

The two try their best to run through the ocean, splashing each other with palm-fulls of water. It ends when Taeyong whimpers. Jomgin thinks it’s a joke at first but shortly realizes his hat is floating elsewhere and Taeyong’s body is exposed. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they were occupied by their banter. Jongin hurdles into the water full bodied, and swims for the hat, barely making it until he can no longer stomach the water crashing against his face. It’s an unsuccessful challenge, so he swims back and finds Taeyong submerged in the water to protect him from the sun and heat. 

At the sight of Taeyong’s suddenly pink cheeks and noticeable reddening shoulders, Jongin announces, “Come on, let's get back, you don’t look too good.”

Jongin guides Taeyong out of the water with an arm slinging around his shoulder. He lets Taeyong get under the umbrella first then wraps a towel over him. Taeyong accepts the bottle of water he offers and chugs it down in one go. 

“Okay?” 

“Could be better but I’m fine.” 

“You lost your hat,” Jongin says with a frown. 

Taeyong sighs. 

“Do you want to go home?”

“No, give me a popsicle.”

Jongin leans over to the cooler and retrieves a rainbow popsicle. Jongin hates these but Taeyong insists that each color is a flavor to indulge in. Jongin doesn’t taste cherry, orange, lemon, blueberry, watermelon, or grape. He just tastes cheap fruit punch juice. 

Jongin drops his head onto Taeyong’s lap as he stares up at Taeyong and the umbrella, wanting to feel Taeyong close as he listens to the waves roll up on the shore. It gets drawn out with the sounds of Taeyong’s lips smacking against the popsicle, the sound of sucking and kicking. 

Taeyong hollows his lips around the popsicle and forces it into his mouth like it’s nobody’s business. It just reminds Jongin about Taeyong's magnificent non-existent gag reflex. Jongin observes the way Taeyong continues to indulge, absorbing himself with the way Taeyong licks around the sides then swirls his tongue at the top until sinking his mouth down. He does it so mindlessly, he probably doesn’t know how it’s affecting Jongin. He does it like it’s a second nature, as if he’s grown accustomed to using his tongue skillfully like this. 

Jongin breathes in, then out and drops his hands towards his crotch, embarrassingly covering his semi hard beneath wet trunks.

“You’re so gross,” Taeyong mutters. 

“What?” Jongin says suddenly. 

“I’m here eating a popsicle to cool down and you decided to get hard in public. Have you no shame?”

Jongin sits up and grabs the towel around Taeyong’s arm to cover himself. 

“Not like I meant it. Why are you sucking like that anyway?”

Taeyong looks at him with a glare. “Because I can?”

“Yeah, you’re probably just as gross as I am. Thinking about something in your mouth to stop you from thinking about the sun. A hot replacement I would say.”

“Jongin, shut up.”

Jongin silences in command and leans back, palm digging into the mat as he stares anywhere but at Taeyong who’s almost done with his popsicle. 

“You know, if you want me to suck you, just ask.”

Jongin chokes on nothing, blaming it on the salt in the air. He sputters out, “No, I thought of no such thing. I don’t want such a thing. Like at all.”

“Okay, get me another.”

Jongin turns to Taeyong whose lips are bright pink and swollen from the coolness of the popsicle. He hesitantly opens the cooler, then stops. 

“Why?”

“Well you’re right.”

“About?” 

Taeyong’s eyes flicker from the cooler, to Jongin’s trunks, then Jongin’s face. He doesn’t say anything.

“We can be quick,” Jongin says hastily and already starts fumbling with his pants. 

“Yeah, you’d come in two minutes,” Taeyong snorts, inserting himself in between Jongin’s legs. 

It escalates fast. Jongin slips his cock out and places the waistband beneath his balls. Taeyong wraps his dainty fingers around his base and alligna his mouth above Jongin’s cock. Jongin keeps a lookout but thankfully they’re secluded, their fat ass umbrella has become something Jongin praises, and the cooler blocks sight of Jongin’s cock buried in Taeyong’s mouth. 

Jongin runs his fingers through Taeyong’s damp hair, carding through the knots as Taeyong picks up the pace, head bobbing up and down frantically. He pulls off and kitten licks the length the same way he _casually_ entertained the popsicle. Jongin groans at the sight, more entranced with the vision rather than the sensation. Taeyong’s lips are plush as he aucks on the top before engulfing Jongin’s entire cock in his mouth. Taeyong knows just what to do, hollowing his cheeks and frantically bobbing his head. When Jongin pathetically flinches, Taeyong teasingly rises and keeps his lips wrapped around the tip as he eagerly pumps the remainder of his length that can’t fit inside his mouth. Taeyong hums, sending a vibration that pokes at Jongin’s climax. His fingers clamp around the towel and his toes curl. Taeyong caresses his thigh with one hand and strokes him with the other. His hot mouth collects every ounce until it seeps from the side of his lips. He uses Jongin’s cock to run against his mouth as he laps on the remaining cum. 

“You’re such a mess,” Taeyong scolds as he hands Jongin’s napkin to wipe his face. 

Jongin barely realizes his drooling and quickly apologizes while he wipes the corners of his lips. 

“Spotless from me though.”

Taeyong stuffs Jongin’s cock back inside his pants, earning a hiss because it’s too soon. He collapses to the side, and attempts to catch his breath. As he looks to Taeyong, he sits poised as usual but there’s something off. He can’t pinpoint the difference in the view. He does notice everything about his boyfriend, and at this very moment he’s not looking under the weather but unusually different.

“Wait, Taeyong you’re so hot.”

“I know,” Taeyong says with an innocent, but underlying cocky giggle. 

“No you’re like steaming. You’re burnt, Taeyong.”

“Shit. Really?” 

Jongin then realizes that the umbrella has collapsed, pole laying right beside him. He notices that Taeyong is looking exactly where he is with wide eyes. Even Jongin can see that through his sunglasses. 

“How long has that been like that?” Jongin asks with a nervous chuckle. 

“Fuck do I know?” Taeyong winces while steaming Jongin’s hat from him and putting it on himself with a whimper. “What a distraction. This isn’t what I meant!”

Jongin hurriedly packs up all of their belongings, telling Taeyong he’ll meet him in the car. He doesn’t regret today, he had a grand spanking time, excluding the whole part with Taeyong streaming up and pruning under the hot sun. He’ll make sure to give him a nice ice back to repay him for the wonderful trip. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm yeah okay.... let me know wha you think bc I eat comments like its nothing and have a nice day 
> 
> this was supposed to be on my abyss kaiyong fics spree work but I wanted it as a stand alone here. but check that one out bc I will be posting more there soon :))))
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
